1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to generation of electrical energy from solar cells and more particularly to a method and apparatus for enhancing the efficiency of energy production to render solar cells competitive with more conventional sources of power.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In an article titled "Design Considerations for a 50-watt Photovoltaic Power System Using Concentrated Solar Energy" by Beckman et al., published in Solar Energy, Volume 10, No. 3, 1966 at Page 132 et seq., there is disclosed a solar cell array on which solar energy is concentrated and wherein the cells are supported on a cooling unit which is part of a forced flow water system that has a heat exchanger remote from the solar cells. The device disclosed in the article operates by transferring heat out of the system simultaneously with the heat input from the solar energy collector and thus requires substantial pumping and heat exchanging capacity.
An article titled "Performance of Silicon Solar Cells at High Levels of Solar Radiation" by Pfeiffer et al., Transactions of the ASME, January, 1962, Page 33 et seq., describes an experiment in which solar cells are placed in a waterproof capsule that has a mylar window through which solar energy is introduced. The water is circulated through the system at a substantial rate to maintain a relatively low cell temperature.
An article titled "Use of Concentrated Sunlight with Solar Cells for Terrestrial Applications" by Ralph, Solar Energy, Volume 10, No. 2, 1966 Page 67 et seq., discloses a solar concentrator for solar cells operating without auxilliary cooling equipment to offset temperature rise in the solar cells. He states that "Forced-air or water-cooling equipment could be used to offset this temperature rise; however, such equipment is costly, complicated, and would consume power, . . ."
The following U.S. Pat. together with other Patents in Class 136-89 disclose solar energy concentrators: Nos. 588,177; 3,232,795; 3,279,457; 3,350,234; 3,376,165; 3,419,434; and 3,427,200.